Stargate: Fait Accompli
by Stargate - Fait Accompli
Summary: Taking place after SGU Season 1, Earth finds itself embroiled in a war of attrition. 13 years of growth and pain come to a head as they face off with the Lucian Alliance. There are those who strive with gods, and those who pay the consequences. WIP
1. Chapter 1: Sky Falls Down

**Stargate:**

**Fait Accompli

* * *

**

**A/N:** This story takes place after SGU's Season 1 finale. It will be written by multiple writers over the course of 18-20 chapters. Set up your alerts for future reference.

This is an SG-1 Story. Please read author profile for more information.

**Chapter 1: Sky Falls Down**

Written by Loneranger-1

Copyedited by SBZ

* * *

Captain Jennifer Hailey wasn't used to this kind of plan, but admittedly it made sense given the situation. Stepping out from behind the tree she'd used to hide, Hailey called out. "Yoo hoo!"

Ahead of her, in the dark jungle of PX6-2M7, the Lucian Alliance guard turned around with his gun drawn. "Hey!" He scanned his flashlight over her and then focused the beam on her he was surprised at seeing a young woman not much taller than his shoulder and not exactly wearing much. "Who are you?"

Hailey held her hands up in surrender; she'd left her vest, outer shirt, and any identifying markers behind a handy tree stump. . Dressed in only her white T=shirt and dark pants, the flashlight illuminated her completely. Hailey extended her chest out a little and winced as the guard's flashlight blinded her. "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you."

The guard scoffed, obviously incredulous that this little girl could hurt him when he easily towered a foot over Hailey. "Yeah, right." As he reached for his radio, he just barely caught the sound of someone behind him before the world greyed out around him.

Teal'c had sprung from his hidden position behind a large dropping of heavily leafed branches and slammed a hammer punch onto the guard's neck. He instantly went down like a rock, sprawling out on the ground.

Teal'c was dressed in a large Jaffa cloak, Hailey mused to herself that he looked like Mace Windu's bigger, tougher brother. From the shadows of the recently beaten path, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran stepped out and surrounded the guard, both dressed in black BDUs. Hailey smiled down at the guard and quipped as she pointed to Teal'c. "I never said anything about him though."

Cam stifled a snort, but kept a watch on the path. They'd been dropped by cargo ship almost ten kilometers away to avoid any potential tracking, and the long hike was finally coming to a close. The small outpost where the Lucian Alliance had set up was only about five hundred meters away, more than close enough to do what needed to be done.

Vala reached down and picked up the Lucian Alliance guard's radio and tossed it up to Hailey. She gave the young Captain a silly grin. "Well done, had much practice at that?"

"In the SGC?" Hailey rolled her eyes and turned back to where she'd stowed her gear. She'd thought Vala would be the gopher given her playful nature, but apparently being the mother of the Orici made one recognizable. "Not nearly enough." Hailey noted Cam give her a slight look, just enough to tell her to keep focused. "I'll get dressed and set up the transmitter, sir."

Cam fought a smirk and said. "Don't hear that one too often."

Teal'c nodded reverently to Hailey. "Indeed."

* * *

Major Marks ran yet another diagnostic on the forward rail guns. He turned to his commanding officer seated behind him. "Colonel Carter?"

On the bridge of the USS _George Hammond, _Colonel Samantha Carter turned from the latest ship status report on her tablet and looked up at her second in command. The ship was waiting several hundred light-years from the planet where SG-1 was infiltrating, and Sam was just waiting for the signal. "Yes, Kevin?"

Marks fought his uneasy shift. He'd known that accepting the offer to be Carter's XO would bring some benefits, but a first name basis was something he hadn't planned on - at least from her. "Uhh… no sign of SG-1's signal yet ma'am, but our forward rail guns are prepped and ready to go." He lowered his voice and softly added. "I _am_ a little worried about them, ma'am."

Sam got up from her chair and looked around her ship; the entire crew had been handpicked by her and Major Marks. She commanded their respect from both an authoritative position of power and a need for acceptance in friendship. Sam moved closer to Marks' station and looked down. "What's your concern?"

"It's the rounds themselves, ma'am. We've never used explosive rounds in the rail guns. Frankly, I'm a little worried about a misfire."

Nodding, Sam sighed softly and straightened her jumpsuit. She almost wished that she could requisition something a little more comfortable, but for now these pajamas would have to do. "You mean the naquadah explosive core?" Marks nodded, so Sam explained. "Technically it's not an explosive warhead in the way they probably told you. Ever since we've been openly engaging the Lucian Alliance, we've been looking for a way to give our rail guns and missiles a better chance against their shields. We can't rely on Asgard weapons alone. Against large numbers they take too long to be effective and don't recharge fast enough."

Sam crouched down and tapped a few keys on the console. She brought up a schematic of the new rounds and began to explain. "You know how a HEAT round works, right?"

Again, Marks nodded. "A shaped explosive charge sends molten metal at hypersonic velocity into enemy armor." Sam smiled. Marks' encyclopedic mind was an asset she'd wanted when she sent him the transfer request. Caldwell had nearly blown a gasket, but she'd bribed him with a few select recommendations. "No offense ma'am, I get the science, I'm just worried that a misfire might set off the explosive charge."

Sam understood his concern. Sometimes she wondered how many people understood the absolute accuracy needed for some of the most impressive weaponry and technology; this was no exception. "Normally I'd agree with you, but that's where the ingenious part of the design comes in." Sam pointed out the full schematic, explaining as she typed on the console. "Area 51 dedicated the resources to come up with rounds that can penetrate shielding. These rounds are only similar to HEAT rounds in that they detonate a shaped warhead, specifically refined naquadah.."

Sam then pointed to the inner shell surrounding the warhead. "A misfire wouldn't be any danger to us, the trinium jacket is designed to strip away as it enters the atmosphere. It's so fast the hope is that it won't have enough time to transfer its heat before impact." She held up her pinky finger and waggled it. "Imagine getting shot with a stream of ionized naquadah the diameter of a finger at Mach 30."

Marks' eyebrows raised. _"Ouch."

* * *

_

Cam grunted softly as he hooked his leg onto the branch above him and pulled himself up. A branch caught him in a tender area but he shrugged it off. Vala was already on the branch above and he considered making some comment about strength to body weight. "How many you see, Vala?"

Vala held onto the trunk of the large pine-like tree as it swayed from Cam's climbing, "Looks like a few cargo ships, one Al'kesh, and a lot of Kassa." Cam finally reached her level of the canopy, high enough that they had an unobstructed view of the small outpost. It was a simple design: a large tower dominated the center and several smaller buildings and tents served as barracks. The Stargate stood beside the tower in a readily defensible position. On the opposite side of the Kassa plantation, a clearing had been cut for landing cargo ships and Al'kesh. Cam mused that it looked like a firebase, except without artillery.

"Do you need a hand?" Vala asked.

Cam drew in a few deep breaths, and shot Vala an irritated grin must have been painted on it was so normal for her. He looked down and was glad to see the fiber optic cable he'd strapped to his belt was still attached. "Hailey! You ready?"

Captain Hailey called out from twenty feet below Cam and Vala. "We're ready! Just paint the target and then we'll be able to send the signal to the _Hammond!"

* * *

_

Teal'c gestured with his hand for Hailey to lower her volume; "I would recommend you use the radio, Captain Hailey."

With a less than happy look on her face, Hailey nodded; her loud and piercing voice was exactly the kind of thing that could give them away. Rookie mistake and she mentally kicked herself for it. "Colonel, we're ready, should I send the signal?" If all went according to plan, this area was about to get pummeled by an orbital strike. Hailey was still getting used to being SG-1's technical officer, but at least she didn't have guys hitting on her at every opportunity like in training or at Area 51. Male geeks could be so obvious and not in a good way.

Cam's voice came through the radio. _"I heard you the first time Hailey; yeah, send it. We're ready up here, over."_

The fiber optic plug to the portable subspace transmitter she'd been carrying tugged slightly. The laser designators were ready and the next shot in this war was about to be fired. "Copy that." Hailey looked to Teal'c and nodded. "You ever done something like this before?"

"Many times." Teal'c kept his watchful eyes on their perimeter. "As your people are fond to say, this is the serenity before the tempest."

Hailey stopped in her tracks. "Huh?" Decoding Teal'c's words, Hailey chuckled. "Calm before the storm?"

The faintest trace of a smile crossed Teal'c's face, something Hailey wasn't exactly expecting. "Indeed."

* * *

Sam had just resumed her seat when the alarm on her armrest bleeped. She took a deep breath and sighed. _Here we go. _"Major Marks." He turned his head slightly to listen better. "Take us into hyperspace. Have the 302 wing prep for hard launch."

Marks nodded and input the needed commands into his console. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be at the target in thirty seconds."

Sam flexed her fists hard enough to crack her knuckles as the ship coasted into the hyperspace aperture. The last time she'd tangled with the Lucian Alliance she'd lost two pilots to that damned beaming jammer they'd designed. It had been a hard decision, but they'd cleared her of any wrongdoing. The thought of the letters she'd written to their next of kin still conjured an ache in her chest. "Bring Asgard cannons online, tell Titan wing to hold launch until my orders."

The bridge crew quickly fell into their practiced routine, the lights dimmed and the systems powered up. The blue of hyperspace on the screen ahead would only last a little longer. Marks called out from his station, "Shields up, Asgard weapons online. We'll drop right on top of them."

Prepared for combat, Sam relaxed for the last ten seconds of peace she'd have for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Cam kept his aim steady. Hailey had just given him the return signal from the _Hammond_ and the fireworks were about to commence. "Vala, hang on, don't wanna lose your balance."

The former Goa'uld host did as she was told, but kept her own laser designator pointed at the guard tower nearest them. "Says the man who lost his pants in a motel."

Cam checked his groan at the reference to the past mission. "Wasn't my fault, and that worked out, remember?"

Vala still snickered. "Oh yes, fun times." She looked up to the sky when a brief flash of light caught her eye. "Sam's here," Vala said. A wide smile bloomed on her face as her eyes sought out the familiar shape of the _Hammond._

Cam smiled softly as he put his binoculars to his eyes and barely made out three distinct shapes. One moved much faster than the others and circled around, the thinnest strand of blue coming out of it. "Alright, get ready for a shockwave. No telling how hard these things'll hit."

In the outpost, an alarm sounded followed by the distinct flash of a Stargate activating. Cam had worried about this, but that was exactly why he'd set his laser designator right behind the Stargate. Hopefully the orbital strike would knock the gate onto its face, stopping any Lucian Alliance from escaping. He spotted several blurred forms rushing towards it. "Crap crap _crap_…come on Sam."

* * *

"Shields holding! The first Ha'tak's shields are down!"

Sam gripped the chair's arms as Marks spun the much faster Daedalus class ship around for another assault on the two Ha'taks orbiting the planet. Lances of upgraded Goa'uld plasma cannons washed over the _Hammond's_ shields but the Lucian Alliance had been caught off guard. The ferry of cargo ships and Al'kesh between the Ha'taks had scattered, some entering hyperspace. "Target its engines with missiles! Take down the other's shields!"

"Too late!" Marks switched the camera view to the second shielded Ha'tak, which backed away from the _Hammond_ at top speed. "She's entering hyperspace!"

Around the _Hammond_, dozens of cargo ships and Al'kesh scrambled to escape the 304's rail guns. The new rounds chopped the ships up like a well diced pineapple. Several tried to slip into hyperspace; the _Hammond's _fire destroyed them just shy of a hyperspace window.

The _Hammond_ had finished its turn and now targeted the unshielded Ha'tak that launched a constant stream of fighters. They were unmanned and served only as a meat shield to protect that Ha'tak's escape. Sam narrowed her eyes with a different plan of attack. "Major Marks. Target their center pyramid."

Marks knew enough about Ha'taks to realize what Sam was ordering. He placed the auto targeting feature of the Asgard beam cannons square in the center of the craft and pressed the fire button once more. "Yes, ma'am."

A lance of blue plasma arced out the front of the _Hammond_ and burned away the few fighters that served as a screen. The beam punched into the Ha'tak; the affected decks decompressed and shot atmosphere and debris into space.. The naquadah/trinium alloy that composed the outer hull held for a heartbeat before it vaporized and exposed the inner hull. The plasma beam bored further into the craft and hit its target: the main power conduits that fed power to the engines. Sam idly remembered doing the same with hand grenades so many years ago.

The beginnings of a hyperspace window opened, but then crackled and fizzled out of existence as power ceased to be funneled towards it. The Ha'tak listed and drifted , crippled from the precision shot.

Sam felt a bit vengeful, but held her ire. She clicked her armrest communications. "Titan wing, you are clear for launch. Disable any craft that try to escape from the Ha'tak. You're cleared to destroy any enemy ships if necessary."

The flight leader acknowledged and the _Hammond's _F-302 squadrons blasted off from the dual hangers. Sam turned her attention to the planet. "Bring us about to geosynchronous orbit with the outpost, Major; lock onto any targets SG-1 marks out."

Marks took in a slight breath. The _Hammond _had gotten through the quick skirmish with ease, and now it was time for a little payback.

* * *

Cam saw the shots streaking in before he heard them. He gripped onto the tree branch tighter and braced.

The incoming rail gun shots left trails of steam and burnt particulate matter as they soared in like comets. They detonated right where he'd marked out; they toppled the Gate and froze the few Lucian Alliance members still in the area. Most of them had escaped to his chagrin, but a few prisoners were better than nothing.

The sound finally reached them, a combination of sonic boom and a steaming hiss sound that ended with a dull and unearthly thump of impact. The Al'kesh Vala had painted took a full burst of fire from orbit as it tried to take off. The rail gun shots pierced the shields and created a cloud of ionized naquadah that stripped the hull of what little armor it had and disabled the engines. It listed to the side then crashed into the ground; the impact threw up a cloud of dirt and rocks.

The shockwaves from the orbital strike blew past Cam and Vala. A low vibration started in their tree that grew into a violent shudder. Leaves and branches pelted their head and shoulders. Cam waited until the tree stilled before he loosened his grip on the trunk. He shook the detritus from his hair and flexed his fingers to relieve the slight tingle across his skin. After a quick glance to ensure Vala was okay he started down the tree and motioned for her to follow. "Come on!"

Vala reached out to a swaying branch that caught her on the fingertips. Crying out in pain, she sucked on her pinky as she nodded.

* * *

Teal'c had taken off his Jaffa robe which exposed his SGC black ops outfit, complete with a bandolier of varying grenades. Hailey held a P90 with a basic tacvest, her tools and equipment in the backpack on her shoulders. She couldn't imagine how many battles Teal'c must have gone through to be so calm in the face of an orbital strike.

Then again, it's not like she hadn't trained for this for a _long_ time. Watching Cam and Vala descend the tree, it finally hit her. She, Jennifer Hailey, was on _SG freakin' one! _Adrenaline surged through her veins and racked the first round into her P90, it was time to rock'n'roll!

* * *

Sam stood and moved to Marks' shoulder. She watched as he selectively chose targets using the _Hammond's _ultra high resolution cameras, which afforded him pinpoint accuracy. She made careful note of SG-1's position as they moved steadily closer to the outpost. After she ensured they were moving – and therefore safe – and that Marks hadn't strayed too close to them with his fire, Sam shifted her attention to the attack. She watched as the rounds raised spouts of dirt and metal as they slammed through the few ships and defensive structures on the ground.

It was a new skill, keeping situational awareness of everything going on around her in three dimensions and on multiple battlefields. The 302s were quickly disarming the Ha'tak and targeting its disabled plasma turrets to ensure it couldn't restore its weapons. The _Hammond's _ventral and dorsal guns – set to auto target – mopped up the remaining small craft. All in all it had turned out to be a very simple and almost logical fight. It was nice to spring the surprise rather than receive it.

The transponder signals moved closer to the outpost, and Sam patted Marks on the shoulder. "That's enough. Once they get the jammer down, send in the heavies."

Marks nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Teal'c aimed carefully and squeezed the trigger of his P90, dropping the one alert guard in front of the main tower of the outpost. The distinct bark of the P90 was barely audible over the flames of burning ships and buildings and the screams of the few Lucian Alliance members left.

Vala stuck close to Hailey, the two women flanking around the sides to cover the covert entry. Cam charged straight into the main tower of the outpost, his black BDUs serving well as camouflage. Teal'c followed and watched their rear, hoping to catch any would-be ambushers.

The outpost was of Goa'uld construction, which was no surprise to anyone. The Lucian Alliance had been formed from the ashes of the Goa'uld empire. Cam rounded the first corner and crouched low; only one Lucian Alliance mercenary stood on guard, alert and with his weapon raised. Cam let loose a burst from his P90 and dropped him. He advanced cautiously into the outpost, Teal'c always at his back.

Their mission was simple. The Lucian Alliance had proven very resourceful. They'd developed a method to block Asgard beaming. SG-1's goal couldn't be more straightforward: get into the underground bunker, identify, and disable whatever was blocking their beams. This would allow Sam and the _Hammond _to capture the remaining mercenaries and occupy the base using the beaming technology to send in a heavy force of Marines.

Vala and Hailey followed behind Teal'c. The Lucian Alliance had either abandoned the outpost or fallen to the orbital strike. Little to no resistance remained to bar SG-1's path to the basement. Still, it paid to be cautious.

Cam led the way down a wide staircase. He nudged the door open and peered into the room. Empty – of people, anyway. He gave the all clear and entered the basement. A long hallway stretched before them and terminated at an open doorway. From this distance it looked like a large room waited for them. He motioned the team forward and advanced carefully.

The evacuees hadn't taken any supplies with them. The hallway remained stocked with an eclectic mix of crates and boxes. Smaller rooms – likely more storage – sat to each side of the hallway. Cam checked behind every stack of crates and cleared each room. They'd barely seen anyone since Sam's bombardment but that didn't mean mercenaries weren't lying in wait.

When they reached the end of the hallway Cam leaned against one side of the doorway while Teal'c took the other. Together they entered and swept the room. Clear. But not empty. A large domed shaped structure dominated the middle of the room. The dome spun lazily over a platform that sported a myriad of circuitry and electronic equipment. They'd found their primary objective.

"_Big_ thing, ain't it?"

Hailey grumbled as she pulled her backpack off and pulled out her equipment. "Haven't been able to study one before. We might learn how to counter it."

Vala pointed her P90 at it. "Why don't we just blow it up? Sam could shoot at it from orbit."

"Indeed." Teal'c eyed the device cautiously. "The Alliance may have sabotaged it. While study may seem worthwhile, we must not neglect our mission."

Hailey hesitated to challenge the rest of the team since she was brand new and had hardly a tenth of their combined experience. But a part of her just couldn't let it go. "Blowing it up is just going to make it harder for us to figure out. There must be a way to turn it off."

Cam had already taken out a brick of C4, but hearing Hailey's challenge he shrugged. "Let's look for an off-switch. Or a power cord to pull. But if we don't find one, boom."

* * *

"The Ha'tak is hailing us. They're offering us their ship in exchange for their freedom."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the audacity. "Did they happen to mention if they have any technology that's of any interest to us?"

Marks' right corner of his lip raised in a smirk. "No, ma'am."

Sam sighed and shook her head. There wasn't anything else to do until SG-1 took down the jammer. "Are they still on the line?"

Marks nodded and keyed in a command into his console. "Coming on screen."

The screen blinked off its view of the planet below, and turned to a fuzzy image of an disheveled looking man in his thirties. He wore a goatee and didn't look at all pleased. Sam could tell he typically took pride in his appearance. His hair, while messy, appeared clean and styled; his goatee looked well trimmed; his skin lacked the grime most hired guns sported. Were he not on a burning and crippled ship, Sam would almost think he looked like a businessman. "I am Captain Getero of the Lucian Alliance. What do you want, Tau'ri? I've offered you my ship."

Sam stiffened her posture and lowered her voice. "I don't particularly like that term, or your tone. I prefer 'Earthborn', and for you to lose the attitude."

The crew on the bridge all beamed with pride. They'd heard Samantha Carter had earned her rank all on her own, and this was just more proof of that.

Getero visibly deflated. The lights behind him flickered from unsteady power supplies. "I'll give you the ship, just let us go through the Chappa'ai."

Sam shook her head and clicked her tongue. "How about this? You tell me what I want to know, and I hand you over to the Jaffa instead of just finishing the job I started?"

Marks made sure to hide his face from the screen. He knew it was a bluff, or at least he hoped it was. Killing an armed combatant was one thing, but helpless prisoners? He wasn't sure what it would take for him to make a decision like that; certainly much more than what he'd been through during his tenure as helmsman.

Getero seemed to think so too, and he scoffed softly. "You wouldn't kill us. Tau'ri do not execute their prisoners. You may be the new lords, but you're nowhere near as cruel as the former ones."

Both of Sam's eyebrows raised. She'd _never _been compared to the Goa'uld before and it was unexpected. She narrowed her eyes and her voice dropped in anger. "And if you weren't a murdering drug lord I'd agree with you. The Jaffa will be much more lenient to you than the Goa'uld would have ever been. Personally, I don't see why I shouldn't just leave you to drift.." The threat was simple and to the point. Sam leaned forward in her chair, a devious grin on her face. "So make your choice, but I've only got a few minutes before I have to make mine."

Getero's expression flickered through several emotions. Ultimately his expression settled on a sour acceptance. He'd deduced she was serious. After a long, almost defiant stare, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, we surrender with the expectation that we'll be handed over to the Jaffa."

Somewhere in her mind Sam knew it wasn't that harsh a punishment, and deep down she had nagging doubt that they were getting off easy. Still, with preliminary casualty reports coming in, she knew that the SGC had dealt the Lucian Alliance a stiff blow in their ongoing war of attrition. "Good call, tell your people not to bother arming themselves; we'll be beaming them down to the planet once we've secured what's left of your base."

Getero's jaw shifted to the side and clenched. The muscles in his jaw bulged.. He growled an incoherent oath and shut communications off.

Major Marks turned to Sam and nodded. "I think he likes us. At least he didn't self-destruct."

Sam smirked. "The Lucian Alliance likes to live. Dealing with them is better than fighting Jaffa if you ask me." She felt more at ease,. The situation had gone as smooth as she could have expected and now there was just cleanup to do. A strident alarm told her their beaming technology was operational. It was time to pick up the trash. "Major, have the Marine Team Alpha prepare for guests, and send Beta and Lima down to secure the area. Then see if you can raise SG-1."

* * *

Hailey tried to keep her grin from spreading all the way across her face as she swung the power conduit from side to side in front of her. "Told you, sir."

Cam shrugged nonchalantly and put his C4 back into his vest. "Guess we've had enough booms today." He looked to Teal'c and nodded. "Marines'll be down in a few, let's go." He then gave Vala a quick look. "Guard the kiddo?"

"Delightful." Vala's smile was quite pedantic, and Cam knew she was ready to tease, but decided not to in lieu of Hailey's presence. She began to poke around, looking inside the nearest crates for a souvenir.

Cam and Teal'c returned to the doorway and heard their radios chirp to life.

"_This is Colonel Carter to SG-1, come in?"_

"Carter this is Mitchell." A small smile quirked Teal'c's lips at the statement he knew was coming. "Nice aim, the main tower's not that badly damaged and we've captured a lot of equipment including the beaming jammer." They reached the stairway and started up.

"_My idea!"_ Hailey's voice cut in, then quickly added, _"…Uhh, sirs'"_

Cam idly shook his head. Sure Hailey was good for a youngun, but she still needed to learn some patience. "Never said it wasn't, Hailey. Carter, any trouble up there?"

"_Nothing we haven't dealt with already. Marine Beta and Lima are beaming down now, you've got command. Get a holding area set up so we can transport prisoners from the disabled Ha'tak."_

Teal'c paused at the top of the stairs and raised an eyebrow. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and aimed his P90 ahead of him. He scanned the exterior of the outpost as he spoke. "Colonel Carter, how badly damaged is the Ha'tak?"

"_Nothing the Jaffa can't fix. Once we've examined it and documented any modifications the Lucian Alliance made we'll tow it to one of your shipyards."_

Cam kept quiet. He knew that Teal'c's priorities had shifted since he'd joined the Free Jaffa Nation on a mostly permanent basis. Cam couldn't blame the big guy for looking out for his people. "Yeah well, any luck and we'll figure out how to beat 'em even faster."

At Teal'c's nod that the exterior remained clear, Cam stepped past him. He heard the distinctive bark of a Marine Captain ordering someone to get down on the ground. It was time to take control. "We're meeting up with the Marines, we'll keep you apprised."

"_Copy, good work Cam."_

Cam smiled to himself; he always loved it when Sam complimented him.

"Marines!" Cam moved ahead to where he saw three marines ziptying two survivors of the orbital strike and drew the attention of the team leader. "Captain."

"Colonel." The Marine snapped off a sharp salute. "Captain Wake, sir. Beta Team. Lima's rounding up strays and we'll be using their barracks as a holdin area."

Cam nodded. "Good work. Get them cleaned up and processed. Once you've gotten 'em all sorted, send 'em up to the _Hammond_ for questioning. Don't be too rough, we want answers."

Captain Wake turned on his heel. He signaled his team to move out with precise hand signals. Cam shot a quick look to Teal'c who watched the captured mercenaries plod towards the barracks.

The area was still hot; smoldering rocks and debris littered the area, making it difficult to breathe. The wind picked up and threw leaves and loose dirt about, creating a wasteland. The shockwaves from the rail gun impacts had flattened the field of Kassa and Cam couldn't help but think of corn nuts. Cam noted that Teal'c didn't seem affected by the heat at all, and kept his attention to the trees surrounding them. The Jaffa warrior moved with a deliberate smoothness – something Cam wished he could mimic.

"You think Hailey's good enough?" Keeping his back to Teal'c, Cam added. "For SG1 I mean."

Relaxing his posture, Teal'c replied as he moved towards the barracks. "Captain Hailey has demonstrated considerable knowledge of team procedure." Quickly covering the distance to the barracks to get out of the heat, Cam listened to Teal'c. "Experience will quantify her abilities, Colonel Mitchell."

"Time will tell?" Cam held open the barrack's tent flap for Teal'c. The interior was well stocked with beds, lockers, and washrooms. The other half of Marine Team Beta had checked any conceivable hiding place – they'd already amassed an impressive collection of hidden weapons.

Teal'c gave the room a quick scan and finally remained at ease. Cam felt reassured that things were safe if the big, old, and wise Jaffa was calm.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Anything good?"

Vala shook her head at Hailey's question and tossed the electrical component over her shoulder. "Nothing valuable."

Having ensured that the beaming jammer wasn't going to explode, Hailey flinched at the sound of the component hitting the ground. "Hey! That might be useful." She sighed and picked up the PDA sized part. "Just because we have better doesn't mean this can't be used. Some schools on Earth still use Windows 2000."

Looking around for anything that might prove valuable, Vala nodded idly."Sounds futuristic, even if it is in the past." She moved to a likely looking crate, and began to work on the lock with her combat knife."So Jennifer, how'd you like your first mission with us?"

Hailey shrugged as she tapped on her tablet PC. It was running a translation on the data crystal she'd pulled from the jammer. The fast pace of the battle and current frustration with these wacky Goa'uld systems kept her mind occupied. "They told me to expect action. I guess an orbital strike qualifies." Cursing as the computer froze up, Hailey set it on the crate next to her. "I give up. Let's see if there's anything cool around here."

Vala jammed the knife into the small crease between the lid and the main compartment and looked up to Hailey. "Would you be a dear?"

Hailey waited for Vala to get clear and dropped her foot onto the knife. The lock popped as it broke apart, the small latch holding the crate shut bent at an angle from the strike. The crate shuddered and Vala opened it. They reached inside in tandem and pulled out a bundle of cloth. Rich, smooth, feathery soft cloth. Vala shook one out; it unfurled into a regal shirt. The women shared and a look and smiled.

* * *

"Major, we've got the third group to beam up. Right in front of us, sir."

Cam sat on a still-warm chunk of Al'Kesh armor and watched the Lucian Alliance prisoners beam up to the _Hammond._ Teal'c walked among them – a little insurance if they tried anything.

Cam had taken a sip of his canteen when he heard Hailey on the radio. _"Colonel Mitchell?"_

"Yeah, Hailey? You find anything useful?"

"_I'm not sure, sir. I think you should see this yourself."_

Cam got up and stretched his shoulders. He gave Teal'c a wave and pointed to the tower in front of him. Teal'c nodded in acknowledgement..

As Cam moved to meet up with Hailey he thought about how things had come to a head like this. The galaxy had been quiet since the end of the Ori invasion; the biggest threat they'd faced was piracy and the occasional mercenary. The Lucian Alliance had been small peanuts – a tiny blip on the radar of the SGC. Now they were a full fledged enemy, with a mobile base of power. It was rooting out insurgents all over again – it was impossible to tell who was on whose side anymore.

Entering the tower, Cam swallowed upon seeing the blood stain of the Lucian Alliance mercenary he'd killed. The body was in the _Hammond's_ morgue by now, another casualty in this war.

Hailey wasn't his first choice for SG-1. Cam wanted someone with field experience, but the incident with Colonel Telford and _Destiny_ put the SGC on alert. A few pokes and prods from Carolyn and a quick Za'tarc scan proved his own loyalty, but being the flagship team hadn't changed the fact that he needed trustworthy people.

He started down the staircase and turned his thoughts to Hailey and her surprise promotion. Granted, Sam had recommended her, but Cam just wasn't sure about someone so young. She'd had very little field experience; she'd spent most of her time until now in labs and training facilities. Cam didn't doubt that she could perform her duties and not snap under the strain, but this was SG-1.

Sam had championed the young woman and pointed out the parallels in their careers. She'd reminded him that she was no younger when she began, and she was a Captain on SG-1 long before reaching her current rank. He couldn't argue with that.

Cam grunted upon hitting the bottom of the steps and picked up the pace. He wanted experience – little else could prepare someone for combat. But it was that age old problem: she needed experience to be considered capable, but she needed to go into the field to get experience. Despite their occasional diplomatic roles, SG-1 was the tip of the spear that comprised the SGC's forces. It hardly seemed the ideal team to throw a green rookie onto. Cam had literally clawed his way up from being a cripple just to be a part of it. Hailey had been a forced, albeit decent, choice.

He entered the storage room and checked his thoughts when he spotted Hailey. She stood tall and proud, defiant even at her short height, arms crossed in frustration. Cam remembered being a firebrand himself at her age, and besides, Sam wouldn't recommend someone without being damned sure it was a good choice. It was unfair to judge her from such a subjective thing as age. Vala sure as hell didn't act her age, but he'd fight tooth and nail to keep her.

He nodded. "Whacha got, Hailey?"

Hailey rubbed the back of her neck as she pointed down to a crate with her free hand. "Questions, but I don't think I'll like the answers, sir."

Cam looked down into the open crate, and while not recognizing the item itself, instantly understood Hailey's fear.

* * *

Sam watched as each prisoner was frisked, and then sent to processing. They'd likely give fake names, but something was better than nothing. The Jaffa would handle them soon, and the Lucian Alliance would slowly be dismantled.

Deep down, Sam had to admit that command wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She adored her crew, and being on this 304 gave her plenty of opportunities to study the technology. She'd even implemented and tested refinements and adaptations she'd designed. But it was all military, very little of it would get released to the public for at least twenty years. The thought of all the good those technologies could do for the world nagged at her conscience.

Sighing to herself as she exited the cargo and detention area, Sam moved down the corridors of the _George_ _Hammond_. She'd spent quite a bit of time as the commanding officer already – almost a year now. She'd faced some dire threats in that time, but the Lucian Alliance was her recurring menace. She felt almost like it was a cool down period; Goa'uld, Jaffa, Replicators, Ori and Wraith just seemed so much more dangerous.

Even so, Sam didn't want to underestimate the Lucian Alliance. They'd destroyed Icarus, and the last she'd heard, _Destiny_ was a hotly contested place. That – thankfully – wasn't her problem, though, so worrying about it didn't do anything but add to her considerable stress.

She nodded at her crew she passed, and noticed they made a hole for her to walk through. It had taken a few years for that to happen at the SGC – she'd had to prove herself for that honor. Sam amused herself with thoughts of her protégé now having to do the same. She bit her lip at the thought of Cam having to deal with Hailey's still less than appropriate tendency to give people attitude. Sam recalled how she'd originally given then-Colonel O'Neill a similar attitude on meeting him. It still made her cringe.

Sam paused in the entrance to the bridge and studied her crew. All handpicked, some even from Atlantis. She had no doubt this was the best crew in the fleet, and Sam felt proud that this was _her_ command. Atlantis had been a great proving ground that convinced the IOA that she was more than capable of leading in wartime. But as soon as she'd accomplished what she'd set out to, they'd replaced her with…_Woolsey._ She still had a copy of Sheppard's e-mail that may or may not have been asking for a conspiracy to commit unspecified criminal acts; Sam figured not asking for confirmation was the only legal way out while still getting a laugh from her former second in command.

As she stepped fully onto the bridge she noted Major Marks' pallor. He looked pale with a fine sheen of sweat at his brow. _Anything_ that could affect her second in command like that did not bode well. "What is it, Major?"

"They found something down there," Marks said.. His console beeped with telemetry from Captain Hailey's video recorder. "I think you're going to want to see this, Colonel."

Sam switched off her amused mode and dove straight into serious. She spotted Vala's grave face in the image, and then noticed the equipment in focus. Her stomach dropped as the implications clamored into her mind. "Oh my god. That's a Dell Systems server hub!"

* * *

Richard Woolsey set the quickly emailed report from Colonel Carter and Captain Hailey on his desk, sighed softly, and looked up at the man sitting in front of him. "I trust you've gotten used to the new environment?"

"Been here before," Jack said. He idly scanned the main office beside Atlantis' control room. The city had been reassigned as the temporary headquarters of the SGC until it was authorized to return to Pegasus. The Pegasus Gate, which interfered with the operation of the SGC's Gate, had been tucked away in a quiet corner of the galaxy where no one would think to look. For the moment, it was business as usual.

Granted, Jack hadn't expected Atlantis to remain on Earth this long. Giving him an office to oversee 304 operations instead of the one he'd settled into at the Pentagon was definitely a surprise, but it was always difficult dealing with politicians. "On _several_ occasions."

Woolsey gave Jack his typical blasé smile. Jack couldn't help but think that Woolsey was probably thinking about how it was so difficult dealing with the _military_. "Granted, never as the center of Earth SGC activities." Tapping his finger on the report, Woolsey sighed. "I trust you understand what this report means?" A sarcastic smile was all Jack gave in reply. "The discovery of Earth based equipment, especially high level computer servers and programming, leads to the inescapable conclusion that…"

"They're here," Jack finished. "The Lucian Alliance is on Earth."

Woolsey nodded. "Agreed. And they may have infiltrated into high level corporations much the same as the System Lord Ba'al did several years ago."

"Good ol' Botchy."

Woolsey clasped his hands together in thought. "The equipment is being ferried back by the _George Hammond_ so we'll know more soon enough. I'm sure Homeworld Security will want to have a friendly chat with the prisoners we netted in our raid. They're coming through the Stargate now,."

"_I'm sure."_

Jack noted Woolsey's tensing muscles – what little the man had – and realized he was getting annoyed with Jack's attitude. "Would you like some coffee, General? Tea, perhaps?"

Grumbling in mock offense, Jack shook his head. "Is the IOA going to do anything about this? I may be head of Homeworld Security but this _isn't_ a military decision. If those drug peddlers are on Earth, I can't do _squat_ without approval."

Gritting his teeth, Woolsey unclasped his hands and began to drum on his desk. Jack had seen this before, it was as far as Woolsey was willing to go in showing his impatience. "I'm not sure, General. They're still worried about possible infiltration in the SGC itself after the _Destiny_ mishap." He raised an eyebrow. "How's that going, by the way?"

"Lousy, forget _Destiny_. I want to know what our options are."

Jack watched how Woolsey dropped his curiosity of the stranded ship and crew on the edge of the universe as he clarified his intentions - Earth and the Milky Way were more important. "The way I see it, they'll authorize an investigation, and if it leads anywhere they may authorize intervention."

"What _kind_ of intervention?"

Woolsey diverted his attention to the Gate room and watched yet another group of prisoners get escorted through. Jack watched as well - five at a time was a slow process, but Woolsey insisted on trusting Sheppard's '_better safe than sorry' _philosophy when it came to base security. Jack didn't disagree. "Direct." He looked back to Jack. "Given that some high level corporations may be involved, I would be mindful of any investments the government may have."

"_Investments?"_ Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about_ money?"_

Woolsey shook his head. "No, General. At least not directly. Without information on how deep the infiltration is, we'll have to be very careful about who we trust with this information. I trust you've kept the lid on it to the Joint Chiefs?"

Jack nodded, now understanding. "Yeah, but the IOA'll find out soon enough. Then there'll be hell to pay."

Woolsey held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Leave them to me. They may not like me as much anymore, but the IOA council is not stupid. The thought that the Lucian Alliance could have infiltrated our highest levels of government will put the fear of God or gods plural in them."

"That, or I'll get Daniel to ascend again." Jack quirked his lip up in amusement. His expression sobered. "What if it's not the government?"

Woolsey continued to drum his fingers on the desk. "That's a very real possibility. Ba'al was able to control a biomedical firm and clone himself; who knows what the Lucian Alliance could be up to? Lord knows it wouldn't be difficult to destabilize our economy or military."

"_Wonderful."_ Jack used his fingers to rub away the tension above his right eye. Sometime he really did think being 'the man' brought the threat of an aneurism. He was glad he'd spent time with Hammond learning a few tricks of the trade while he'd had the chance. "Scale of one to ten, twelve's a good description for how screwed we are?"

Woolsey swallowed the lump in his throat. He leaned forward and said, "Depending on how deep, and in which sectors the infiltration is, twelve may be optimistic."

Jack continued to rub the tension away and then closed his eyes. Something told him this was just the beginning, and by the end of it he'd either be dead or at least close to it. If not from a direct attack on his person, from the weight of responsibility for a planet under siege.

Nothing was ever simple anymore. Jack missed Thor more than ever now. It sucked _big time_ not having an older, wiser, stronger brother hanging around with a big honkin' space gun over your shoulder when the bullies were around.

* * *

**Remember to set up your story alerts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Dancing

**Fait Accompli**

**Chapter 2: Shadow Dancing**

Getero calmly walked down the dimly lit hallway, the familiar Goa'uld architecture comforting to him as he headed to the room at the end of the hall. The abandoned Ha'tak beached on a forgotten asteroid made for a perfect hideout but at the same time it wasn't exactly what he called lavish. He brushed off his uniform as he entered the shadowy chamber. It wasn't presentable to make a glorious return with dust bunnies on his jacket. Getero's eyes scanned the room as soon as he'd opened it - what he saw surprised him.

Several prominent Lucian Alliance captains were seated at a table lavished with a rich placemat and pitchers of wine and water. Their guards were missing but sidearms were on their belts. They turned to him and nodded solemnly – War against each other and the Goa'uld had forged them into trinium, bonds that weren't broken so simply. There were others at the table, including a Hebridian along with people in strange black suits with white shirts underneath and a ridiculous noose around their necks. Getero recognized the Earth attire and held his scoff as he moved to an empty seat reserved for his clan. A voice drawled from the corner as Getero approached the recognizable faces. "Getero, The void must have tired of your complaining you're back so soon."

Getero turned to face the speaker; he was dressed in a black uniform with simple leather markings on them. The man had a bare face with a slick smile. His darker skin was smooth apart from a pair of scars along his left eye giving him a demonic look. Getero growled. "Commander Pechenka, perhaps next time we find ourselves in a battle, you could do me a favor and _not run _like a _Mek'bah_."

Commander Pechenka gave Getero a grin. "Yes Captain." The two men eyed each other hesitantly before breaking out in chuckles. The other captains weren't worried at all and merely sat back watching Pechenka slapped Getero on the arm in camaraderie. "Good to see you made it out alive. That Tau'ri ship was out for blood."

Getero grunted as he took his seat. "It was a hard few days in the Jaffa prison. Luckily, the guards there are as eager for old Goa'uld trinkets as those stupid Langarans."

Another Captain, a woman with a sheer red streak in her hair leaned forward on the table. The discussion was on. "Pechenka has briefed us, but you know more than anyone. What happened?"

Getero shrugged and reached forward to grab the pitcher of water on the table. "They caught our forces by surprise. We were reaping the Kassa Crops when a Tau'ri battleship arrived. It was the same one that destroyed our facility to reach the Ancestral _Destiny_. It crippled us quickly and then fired on our ground forces from orbit. They may have captured our anti-asgard technology device."

A cold voice spoke behind Getero from the shadows. "_Irrelevant, they would have reverse engineered it soon enough."_

Getero turned as a black hooded figure entered the chamber with several armed men. His face was obscured by the shadows but his movements were smooth and fluid. A type of motion a person shouldn't be capable of. Getero had only heard of this man from others, never actually seeing him until now. He instantly got a chill in his presence, one that was akin to what he'd heard of Anubis. The hooded figure moved off to the front of the chamber where an empty seat remained.

With unnecessary slowness, the figure sat and laid his left hand on the table. "I have called you here to discuss our plans in light of the current situation. My sources indicate that the Earthers are aware of our infiltration and are investigating. As a result, I am proceeding with phase two of the plan ahead of schedule."

Getero had no clue what 'phase two' was, but wasn't about to admit it. "I have supporters on three planets ready to stand. My Ha'tak was captured by the Jaffa but I can have two more ready in days."

The hooded figure raised a gloved hand for silence. Getero noticed white skin underneath that likely hadn't seen the sun in months. Even more the skin was wrinkly and cracked, as if scar tissue. The hooded figure spoke in a mocking tone. "You are a fool. Any attack on Earth would only be a rallying cry for them. Earth is a sleeping giant that merely waits for one as foolish as you to strike. Right now they are technologically superior, hiding behind Ancient technology beyond even Anubis. But their numbers are thin – Icarus was staffed by incompetent fools whom we easily bent to our will, but that was the exception. To strike Earth is to awaken that giant, to pit us against an industrial might a hundred backwater worlds wouldn't be able to match with the intellect the Ancients desired in their children. They're dangerous enough with a few battleships. If they put their entire planet's effort into it, they could easily build dozens more by the year, not to mention the Asgard technology they've usurped." The hooded figure growled softly and clenched his fist on the table. "Are you prepared to be responsible for such a thing?"

Getero didn't answer. He understood the logic behind what the hooded figure was saying, but at the same time he didn't really know what was going on. This was infuriating and he struggled to keep his composure. "Regardless, we cannot let them continue to build. Their battleships match _ten _Ha'tak! Numbers mean nothing without the strength to back it. The Goa'uld learned that lesson well and look where they are now."

The hooded figure remained quiet a moment, Pechenko whom was seated nearer to the figure scoffed. "If we attacked with all our ships, there won't be anything left to rally. Earth has killed us, they've maimed us, they've torn our people apart with their ignorant war on the Goa'uld. They _deserve_ no less."

The hooded figure raised his right hand, revealing a Goa'uld Ribbon Device. The Captains and Earth dressed people scurried back in their seats, but the figure didn't hesitate. A blast of telekinetic energy flew out and picked Pechenka up and out of his seat. The man screamed as he slammed into the opposite wall and was knocked unconscious. Getero felt like firing his sidearm, but the ribbon device shimmered with a shield. The figure's two armed guards didn't even move, they were all ready to fight.

One of the Earth dressed people spoke up after a moment of catching his breath. He spoke with a strange accent. "My my, as far as this old chap knew, only a _Goa'uld_ could use those fancy gadgets." He was obviously terrified but his voice didn't betray him as he took a sip of his glass of water.

The hooded figure chuckled. No fear was in his voice. "Or one who's escaped their clutches. I didn't get to where I was being one who followed rules of convention. That's why Kiva was willing to accept my help, and that's why my plan is underway. None of you are to directly attack Earth. My plan will continue and you will each have your part in its success."

Getero watched the others slowly turn to each other and nod. The earth men obviously were more privy to this 'plan' then he was, but that didn't matter right now. He had some work to do if he wanted to recover his position among the Alliance and Earth would have to wait. Time would give him his prize though, and that Colonel Carter would pay for her insolence against him.

The meeting went on without his interjection. The other captains gave their reports on Kassa harvests, ship construction, and even diplomacy with other planets and powers. The Hebridian among them spoke of how their empire was healing from the Ori invasion of recent years. It was painful to hear that hunger and homelessness was still affecting even them, a power strong enough to stand against the Goa'uld. Getero felt his anger seething now, Earth had none of those issues, not with the legacy of the Asgard _and _the Ancients on their shores. Slowly he tucked away the rage and listened.

The hooded figure finished the now hour long meeting with a final order. "I shall be returning to Earth soon, my plan will keep the SGC off-balance while the rest of you offer aid to the war torn worlds that suffered the most from the Ori invasion. Fight the temptation to give them Kassa, we need allies more than we need slaves. Torture that even a Goa'uld would yield to await those who disobey. Stay your anger for now, Earth will kneel before us by the time my plan is finished. I need only your support in the galaxy, and your patience."

Getero reluctantly nodded and shook hands with the other Captains. Politics was an interesting game, one he'd quickly found himself to be good at. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

Sam entered the Atlantis Conference room expecting to find her old team and IOA representatives sitting on the large circular table the room was famous for. Instead, as the doors folded open, she was treated to a very human, very earth, and very pretentious mahogany table dominating the center.

Woolsey stood and welcomed Sam, she saw the somewhat amused looks of SG-1 along with O'Neill at the table - teasing her. "Welcome Colonel Carter. We've been eager to begin our discussions." Sam simply smiled politely. Woolsey had replaced her as the commander of Atlantis and in some ways, she still resented him. It wasn't anything she couldn't ignore though and Sam simply took her seat.

Across from her, Teal'c, Hailey and Vala sat with warm smiles. Though Teal'c's was muted, Hailey's was cheeky, and Vala's was ear to ear. Cam sat beside Sam and whispered to her. "Missed ya."

"Likewise." Sam replied. She looked over to where Jack had a bemused look on his face. Sam smirked knowing that Jack was already bored. As serious as the situation was, Sam was glad to be back among friends… and Woolsey to some degree.

Woolsey sat and opened his folder. On it were all sorts of reports with USAF and NSA logos on them. He opened the briefing with less tact than Sam was used to. "The IOA is very concerned with possible infiltration of the Lucian Alliance on Earth."

Jack snorted. "_Possible?_"

Woolsey gave Jack back the same less than amused smile. "While the IOA is concerned, there is no telling exactly how deep this infiltration is. It could be equipment they're after, or as we've discussed, more sinister motives."

Hailey spoke up to everyone's surprise. "Hello? Who other than aliens would want something other than Cisco? You'd _have_ to be evil to go Dell."

Sam winced softly at Hailey's unbelievably inappropriate language. It was hilarious yes, but Cam's throat clearing and glare to silence the young Captain told Sam all she needed to know about Hailey – she was still a firebrand. "Nevertheless, I have to agree with Woolsey." Seeing SG-1 give her strange looks, Sam explained. "We don't know. It's as simple as that. We never knew Ba'al had gotten in so deep until he publically announced himself. We have no clue the identities of Lucian Alliance mercenaries, how are we supposed to find _them?"_

Vala shrugged. "We could find some out there and bribe them. Mercs'll do a lot with the promise of some naquadah."

Jack shook his head. "No deals. Right now the only people who know about this are in this room and the Pentagon. It stays that way until we say otherwise."

Cam interjected. "What about the President?" Jack gave Cam a serious glare as if daring him to ask another rhetorical question. Cam grunted softly and added. "Well okay, but without backup it's going to be real hard to track these guys down."

Teal'c nodded as he held his hands in front of him. Sam almost imagined him to be a wise old mentor from one of those ninja movies Cassie enjoyed. "Indeed, with the knowledge that the SGC is not impervious to their manipulation, we must be very careful who to trust."

"Agreed." Woolsey said. "At this moment, I can only vouch for members of the Atlantis expedition as we have kept a very tight lid on the city. Few if any of them have left the city let alone the planet. The IOA may not like it, but our resources are at your disposal."

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. The others seemed mildly shocked as well except for Jack. "I can vouch for my crew as well. We've all been through za'tarc scans and nothing."

Vala shrugged. "Za'tarcs aside, we can only test the people in the SGC. What about the billions of people out there? Can't really hook them up to a machine and say 'Oh don't worry, we're just seeing if you even know you're a spy or not.'"

Cam shook his head. "Well like Granma said, nothing wrong with the hard way." Teal'c raised an eyebrow to Cam who then smiled back. "We do have a lead. That server doesn't come cheap. We follow it, and we find our spies. Maybe get to the bottom of this a little faster."

"Agreed." Jack said. "Bill's tracking the computer doohickey down so you should have some information soon. In the meantime, get some R&R. You guys did good taking out that outpost."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Despite the bad situation, it was good to be among those she trusted.

* * *

Daniel sighed softly as he took a sip of his earl grey tea and looked around his stuffy office. It was so different to what he'd been used to in the SGC, yet he still visited every now and again. To think that this office he'd set up was on Atlantis within a stones throw from the last remaining database of the Ancients data stores, as well as the replicated Asgard Core that had been installed on Atlantis during its stay on Earth, there was little more he needed

His office was richly decorated with what John Sheppard called a "Museum Curator's Wet Dream" of ancient artifacts and doodads he'd collected over the years. The wallpaper he'd put up to get rid of that cold metallic feeling of Atlantis' alloys made it so much more warm and inviting. Bookshelves filled with translations, dialects, reference material as well as personal journals and findings that wouldn't be released to the public until some unspecified future date adorned both walls. Truly, this was as close to a home as he could make.

"Daniel!"

Daniel cringed softly and shakily set his tea down, He'd been buried in a tablet's readout of how the Lantean and Wraith languages had merged over their clash and had ended up in something decipherable by the Stargate's translation mechanism. Vala's voice cut through every defense he had and left him stunned. He spun around in his chair once he was sure the tea wouldn't go flying and short circuit some irreplaceable technology to face Vala, who'd – evidently – brought Teal'c and Hailey as her backup. "Vala… I thought you guys were going to be offworld for awhile."

Hailey shrugged, Daniel saw how she'd grown out of her barely post teenage frame and into something a bit more like Sam in their early days of SG-1. The smile on her face said snark and Daniel was glad that she hadn't met Mckay yet. "Things change, the galaxy won't save itself."

Teal'c bowed his head and smiled at Daniel. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson, it is as we have done for as long as we have known one another." Daniel stared at Teal'c remark, trying to decide if Teal'c was being amusing or just obfuscating.

* * *

Vala made an annoyed sound and moved forward to examine Daniel's work area. "My my Daniel, you just have twenty different kinds of languages just sitting here don't you?" She leafed though a rusty looking book, recognizing the Ancient script on it but not saying anything. "Someone might mistake you for a hermit if you weren't so freshly shaven and bathed."

Vala enjoyed seeing Daniel's less than amused look back at her. "What are you doing here? I have a lot of work to do and since I'm not off gallivanting around the galaxy anymore, I actually have _time_ to do it without losing sleep."

Hailey used the distraction Vala made by sitting down on Daniel's desk to peruse around, Vala watched her and Muscles admire the room as she got to business. "We're going to go out tonight Daniel."

"Out… As in a date?" Daniel asked with that oh-so-confused face Vala loved to see.

Hailey snorted and Teal'c merely stayed quiet as he examined a vase on a large bookshelf arranged in ornamental rows. Vala smiled and rubbed Daniel's shoulder in sympathy "Oh no silly, that's for when we're in _private._ This is a reunion we're talking about!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Reunion?"

Teal'c spun from his position to the side and nodded again. "Indeed Daniel Jackson, we have not conversed in a little manner in quite some time. Colonel Mitchell expressed a desire to reunite the orchestra."

Daniel groaned softly and chuckled. "Okay, now I _know_ you're just being difficult."

Vala grinned from ear to ear. Daniel was a sharp one alright. "Sam'll be there. And that adorable O'Neill too."

A bit of Daniel's smile faded and Vala realized she'd touched a nerve. She'd heard much about O'Neill and Daniel's legendary friendship, but not anything recently. "Uhh, you know what? I'd love to, but I already promised Area 51 I'd work on translating some Ancient Dialect for them. They think they might be onto a lead for ZPM construction so it's pretty important."

Vala saw in Teal'c face that he didn't buy it either. Hailey just shrugged and continued her perusing. As much as she wanted to spend time with Daniel, Vala knew she had to let it go – for now. "Oh well, your loss, we'll have to make those reservations for our _private_ meeting some other time then." With that, Vala got up and motioned to Hailey, "Come on kiddo, I want to try and pawn some of those robes we found." Vala paid no attention to the somewhat interested noise Daniel made as she pulled Hailey away, the young captain waving bye to Daniel.

* * *

Daniel watched as his friends left the room, but Teal'c stood at the door and turned. "Daniel Jackson." Daniel saw Teal'c bow his head slightly in honor. "You will always be a part of SG-1."

It took Daniel a second to get what Teal'c meant, but he smiled nonetheless. "I know. Next time."

With that, Teal'c left the room and Daniel back to his work.

* * *

2 Days Later

* * *

Cam shifted into first gear in the Ford Mustang he'd rented – Hailey had made a face seeing the muscle car as their ride to a potentially dangerous location, but she quickly shut up when he'd opened up the blue convertible.

Teal'c sat in the front seat, his large frame not fitting in the back. Vala smiled and let her hair blow in the wind as Cam drove the heavily laden car down the road from the Airport Rental Agency. Cam had found it funny that they'd had to rent it from the airport to avoid any suspicions of how they'd magically appeared out of nowhere. Beaming into the airport bathrooms and walking out in vacation clothes wasn't exactly how he'd pictured this mission.

The Dayton, Ohio roads were populated with a variety of cars and trucks – Not at all a hazardous situation if Cam obeyed the rules of the road, What _was _dangerous was if a cop pulled them over, the arsenal they carried in the trunk might arose suspicions. He'd wanted some more backup, but given the few people they could trust to not be involved with the Lucian Alliance, let alone just be a loose lip, SG-1 were just about on their own except for one ally who waited for them and the FBI agents who were strategically placed to capture anyone suspicious who left the building.

Cam went over the plan in his head. Meet up with their contact, try the peaceful solution, and when that failed, go in guns blazing. Standard SG-1 plan.

The only good thing about the situation was that the IOA had informed the FBI of the area that an operation was going to go down but nothing about exactly what until the last minute. The FBI wasn't happy to be kept out of the loop and still providing support, but Cam knew they'd cowtow to politicians. What worried him was the possibility of Goa'uld technology being used against them. The Zats and sidearms they had in the trunk weren't going to cut it against shield technology, not to mention the Level-IIIA Kevlar Tactical vests they'd brought to keep highly mobile.

It took awhile to reach their destination, a large ten story office building with decorative fountains and what appeared to be a miniature forest surrounding. Cam pulled into a coffee shop on the other side of the street, ignoring the honks of a passing truck.

Their contact was waiting for them on the hood of his car, a black Ford Crown Victoria. He took a sip of his drink and shook his head upon seeing them with a slight grin.

Cam checked his eyeroll at the professional look. A black suit and pants, a tie that was just a little loose. Sure, Malcolm Barrett may get to put 'Spy' on his resume, but the pseudo James Bond look had to go. After the whole thing with the Ba'al's, only Sam's insistence that Barrett was trustworthy let Cam accept his assistance. "Barrett!"

Malcolm nodded as Cam pulled up beside him and parked the sports car. "Nice ride, I thought we were trying to _avoid_ attention."

Vala bounced out of the backseat without even opening the door and quickly fixed her hair. Cam noticed Malcolm look her up and down and how she pushed her chest out just a little on instinct. "Ohh attention, I'll have some."

Cam grunted softly and then motioned over to the target building with his head. "What kinda intel you got?

Malcolm sighed softly and dug into his jacket pocket. "Straight to the point, huh?" Cam didn't answer, so Malcolm just laid it out with a architectural design he produced from this pocket. "Buildings bigger than it looks, ten stories high, three stories deep. Energy company so they've got tight security, at least twenty guards armed with handguns, tasers, some submachine guns according to the paper trail." Malcolm handed Cam the schematic and fixed his jacket. "Sam wasn't that specific with what you're looking for – If things get rough, do we have any backup?"

Hailey stepped around the car and smirked at Malcolm. "You're looking at it."

Teal'c was right behind her, his towering presence terrifying to all who didn't know him in his 'Murray' getup. "Indeed, we are alone in this mission. Your assistance is most appreciated Agent Barrett."

Malcolm nodded idly as he examined the rest of the team. It was nothing like the SG-1 he'd worked with in the past. Cam looked like a Texan dad on holiday, a red Hawaiian shirt and denims over his toug looking boots. Hailey wore tightish black pants with a dark blue t-shirt, a button up tucked in making her look more manly. Vala on the other hand looked stunning in the low cut top and thigh high skirt that didn't seem to impede her movements one bit. Added to the stockings, Malcolm wondered just when he'd walked into 'The A-Team'. "Yeah well, NID is willing to work with IOA and you guys, but it'd be nice to know what to expect in there. Even the FBI doesn't like it since we're just using them as a net." He sighed dejectedly. "Don't wanna get brainwashed _again_."

Cam winced and shook his head. "Nah, that probably won't happen this time." He looked around the parking lot and only noticed a few people around at this time of morning. Malcolm was glad it was an overcast day and relatively cool. "You eaten yet?" Malcolm shook his head. "Alright, we'll get some runny eggs and overcooked pancakes, fill you in, then storm this place."

Hailey visibly deflated. "I'll just have coffee, thanks."

* * *

Malcolm splashed the cold water from the rest stop washroom on his face and breathed – looking into the mirror, Malcolm contemplated his existence. His face looked older somehow, a few lines of worry had creased around his eyes and a wrinkle of suspicion sat between his eyes. The story he'd heard was worrying, more so than he thought himself able to. The idea that the Lucian Alliance had infiltrated so deeply as to steal Earth Technologies… A server was a simple thing, what else had they stolen?

He wiped his face with the paper towels and felt his stomach turning. The overcooked eggs and runny pancakes rumbled and threatened to exit one way or the other. The entire time he'd been with the NID he was supposed to prevent this exact thing. Earth depended on him and he'd failed. Now he understood why Sam had called him out of the blue. He'd been pleasantly surprised, but then curious when she asked him for a favor – she knew that he was one of the 'good' guys. Malcolm let his thoughts drift for a moment as he thought of his blonde friend and then pushed it aside – Hormones were the _last_ thing he needed now.'

Malcolm straightened and fixed his jacket once more. The shoulder holster of his Sig Sauer P229 dug into his arm pit and he quickly loosened it. Three clips were all he had – hopefully he wouldn't have to use them. If the Lucian Alliance had gotten in though, he wouldn't be surprised if blood spilled freely by the end of today.

His only consolation was that this was _his _job. _He'd_ be the one to save the day today.

* * *

Ian Price sat back on his stiff and annoying chair as he watched the video feeds to the main lobby. He was convinced they'd given him such an uncomfortable chair in order to ensure he'd never fall asleep at his post – a common occurrence with lazy security guards. Not that Ian thought of himself as lazy, but rather the ground pounders around him.

A former Marine Lieutenant, Ian was woefully dismayed at how casual the shiftless twenty something year olds who applied to the security division of International Home Services. All of a sudden the draft made perfect sense. He watched the two forward guards in the lobby flirt with the receptionist. At least they kept a good eye on the few patrons inside waiting for appointments and interviews.

The main doors to the room opened and a rather official looking man entered. The fitted but open jacket said frustrated but with authority, Ian recognized the gait instantly and knew something was about to go down. He whispered over the radio to his staff."This is Price, everyone stay sharp. Fernando, Gordon, go see what that guy at the front wants."

Ian watched on the feeds as the shiftless twenty something year olds suddenly began to play war. They straightened and puffed out their chests, a few crossed their arms trying to show off their arms. Ian wondered if they realized bullets and knives didn't care how many pushups you could do.

The man at the front calmly walked up to the front desk and asked to speak to whoever was in charge. The receptionist asked him the obligatory questions, stalling him until backup arrived. He was wearing a black suit and tie, the kind of thing Federal Agents were famous for. Fernando and Gordon stalled him, asking roundabout questions while Ian prepared himself. Before he could get out of his office though, a call came through on the phone line. Ian picked it up. "Price."

"_Mr. Price."_ Ian could never get used to that voice. It was too smooth and almost mechanically perfect. _"Who is that man in the front lobby?"_

"I don't know sir, I'm about to go and find out."

"_See that he leaves."_ The phone clicked off and Ian sighed. Tomas Pokorny wasn't the easiest man to work for, but at least he was always straightforward.

Ian donned his jacket to conceal his body armor and holstered his handgun. Time to work.

* * *

Malcolm's mind went over the tactical situation. He was alone, SG-1 outside waiting for his signal to come in and back him up if needed. The foyer of the building was long and narrow without many places to take cover; it was a choke point and likely designed as such. "It's a simple request, I have federal authority and as far as I know, this building and company exist on American soil." Malcolm felt like growling but knew these kids playing rent-a-cop would take it the wrong way. In his early forties now, these kids were more annoying than ever. "Unless you want me to come back with more than just my badge."

The security guards were questioning what they were doing, the poor receptionist was shaking she was so nervous. Malcolm didn't like the situation but he was hoping intimidation would force a concession. Seeing the burly looking man now exiting from the elevator behind the receptionist's desk, Malcolm knew things weren't going to go his way that easily. "Excuse me, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises. This is private property and we _will _use force to eject you from the area."

Malcolm shifted his weight onto one leg, trying to appear somewhat casual about the tense standoff. "Oh? Federal Agent mean anything to you?"

The burly looking man scoffed. "Warrant mean anything to you?"

Malcolm smirked and then slowly reached into his breast pocket. The younger guards flinched and he quickly said. "Relax, just some papers." Malcolm made sure they saw that he was armed as he handed over the papers Sam had faxed him, signed by the Ohio State Governor. "Of course, due process and all."

The burly man walked close enough for Malcolm to get a good look at him. Muscular, lean, and obviously in charge. His hair was crew cut and with a clean shaven chin, Malcolm could swear he was looking at a deposed drill sergeant. His nametag read 'Price'. _'This ain't gonna end well.'_

Price leafed through the papers, taking a few moments to read highlighted sections. His eyes grew a bit wider, a faint sheen came over his temples which Malcolm realized was nervousness. Nervous men were dangerous. Nervous men who looked like deposed drill sergeants even more so. Malcolm needed to get control of this situation and fast. "All I need is to ask Mr. Pokorny some questions, depending on his answers I could be out of your hair in twenty minutes."

Malcolm took a casual look around, the other patrons had either left or did their best to remain unnoticed. Things were going as smoothly as he expected, which was not good at all.

Price handed back the papers and motioned. "Alright, I'll take you to him."

Were this just a regular situation with normal humans, Malcolm would have agreed, but somehow the Lucian Alliance had gotten Earth technology from these people, and he was damned if he was going anywhere with them. "I'd rather wait here for him. I can wait."

The guards looked at each other curiously, Malcolm had just thrown a snag at them they weren't expecting. Price let out an emphatic sigh and shook his head. "Mr. Pokorny doesn't come to see people, they go to see _him._ So unless you come with more than just a warrant to question him, you're not getting any deeper into this building. Corporate secrets."

Now Malcolm knew he was screwed, he couldn't go forward, and going back just meant they'd have to resort to violence. He'd promised Sam that he'd do whatever it took to help SG-1, so now it was time to shine. "I'm not leaving until I speak with Mr. Pokorny."

Price raised his hand to his headset where a faint voice could be heard. Malcolm saw Price's pupils go wide and instinctively pressed the alert button hidden in his pocket for SG-1 to come in. He only hoped they'd get here sooner rather than later. Price sighed and looked at the other guards around him. "Then we have a problem."

* * *

Hailey took a few deep breaths and flexed her shoulders. Fighting off world was one thing, but these guards had _real_ guns according to that cute Agent Barrett. The receiver in her pocket beeped now and the shit had finally hit the fan. She looked around to the rest of her team waiting in the car, guns hidden underneath their jackets. Cam had retracted the convertible sunroof and the tinted windows kept them hidden from the public.

She suddenly felt like a terrorist, hiding from the public, using weapons and tactics they weren't accustomed to, and even more, they were fighting on home soil, no such thing as front lines. All the times she'd felt patriotic screamed at her to stop, but-

"Remain calm, Captain Hailey," Teal'c's hand came on her shoulder reassuring her. She turned to face him and couldn't help but appreciate his solid warrior face.

Cam in front pulled his Zat out from the driver's compartment and sighed. "Lock and load."

Hailey winced and let her deep breath out, this was for Earth.

* * *

Vala aimed her Zat at the fountain and fired, It wasn't meant to do anything but create a distraction but _what_ a distraction! Arcs of electricity shot out drawing everyone's attention giving SG-1 those previous few seconds to get behind cover. The civilians who were in the area fled, the sudden sparks scaring them off easily – just as Vala had planned.

She watched Cam move forward through the front area of the building towards the door looking like a suburban warrior, a red Hawaiian shirt hidden underneath a Kevlar vest. The doors flew open and a pair of guards came out holding batons and radios. Vala almost felt sorry for them as Cam put them down with a quick pair of Zat shots.

Hailey crept forward as well, Teal'c watching her back as they inched towards the front door. Vala held the rear and made sure no one tried to follow them in as Cam kicked the doors open and flung in a stun grenade. Sounds of gunfire and a deafening explosion erupted and Vala instinctively ducked.

With added caution, Vala peeked through the doors into the front lobby of the building. Barrett was nowhere to be seen and another pair of guards were using an overturned desk as a makeshift bunker. The elevator behind them pinged as it opened revealing more guards coming. Several potted plants and a few couches were the only cover they had between them, not exactly the best bullet stops. Vala aimed a snap shot and fired at the guards coming from the elevator, missing cleanly but suppressing them before they could join their allies.

Hailey crawled on her belly forward to where a marble topped coffee table stood. She lifted herself up and toppled the table onto its side giving her a better cover position with good stopping power. Teal'c had ensconced himself in a little nook inside the wall and covered Cam as he dove from couch to couch avoiding the return gunfire. Vala knew they were going to push through and win the day, but how long it would take was the real question. She hated being on the receiving end of projectile weapons.

* * *

Malcolm closed his eyes and braced. Price's fist thumped into his stomach doubling him over. "Who are you?"

The dark room in the basement of the building made a sufficiently creepy place to interrogate him. Originally they'd just taken him to see what he wanted, but SG-1's timely arrival screwed Malcolm over big time as they now knew something fishy was up. Malcolm had gone through some serious deprogramming and resistance training programs, but he'd never thought he'd get the chance to use it on American soil, let alone _from _an American. "The agent who's going to expose your dirty little secrets." Malcolm could taste a tinge of copper in the back of his throat, the beating was taking its toll. His face ached from an initial punch and he could feel his cheek swelling up.

Price looked up at the two other guards holding Malcolm in place. Both looked nervous but followed Price's instructions. Price flipped through Malcolm's wallet and shook his head. "You're no agent. I never heard of this "NID".' Price flipped through Malcolm's wallet again. "I don't know what you think you're going to achieve here with your terrorist buddies, but we've got connections with the state governor and you're going to see the wrong end of a needle."

Malcolm breathed an internal sigh of relief. Price may have turned out to be a bit crazy, but at least outright killing him seemed like a far off chance. "Unlikely, but I'll let you believe that's it'll happen."

Price growled and picked up his radio. "This is Price, someone give me a sit-rep."

It took a few moments for a reply, but Malcolm overheard the frantic cries from above. "_They've got fucking semi-auto tazers or something! We can't hold them back! We called in a chopper to EVAC the board but it won't be here for twenty minutes!"_

Price growled and barked. "You hold them off! Break out the full armory if you have to but don't let them upstairs!"

No reply, but the radio crackled with the sounds of gunfire, screams and zat shots. Malcolm winced and shut his eyes again, every breath hurt like jagged knives in his gullet. "Sounds like you rent-a-cops can't handle real soldiers."

Price narrowed his eyes and backhanded Malcolm across the face with his fist. Malcolm fell to the ground with a loud thud and groan of pain. _Dammit Mal… why'd you let her sweet talk you into this? God that woman's impossible… _It took a second for Malcolm to recover, but before he could try and get up he felt two strong hands on his shoulders throwing him up and into the wall.

Price screamed. "I took three fucking bullets in Iraq motherfucker! United States Marine Corp! Doesn't _get_ anymore _real_ than that!" Price again threw Malcolm to the floor, this time Malcolm ended up winded and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Price muttered angrily, but not to Malcolm _"Get up there and hold them off. I'll deal with this wannabe big man."_ Malcolm felt a foot roll him onto his back and then press down on his shoulder. He looked up at Price who didn't look at all happy. "How about you tell me what you're really here for, and I don't break your ribs one by one?"

This "Price" was a maniac and Malcolm just didn't understand why he was so willing to go through with this even if he had no investment in it. His lack of SGC level knowledge made it clear to Malcolm that he was just damned good at his job, which right now meant giving a beating. Malcolm silently wished that Sam would check up on them and beam him out. Then again this place looked sturdy enough for a bomb shelter so he wasn't entirely convinced she could – even if she wanted to. No, he was going to have to grit his teeth and wait for SG-1 to rescue him. "Better hope I've got more than 12 ribs."

* * *

The initial security station posed little threat once they'd found suitable cover. The Zats easily outclassed the guards who fired cheap 9mm rounds at the team. Cam had dodged enough high velocity rounds and energy blasts that he almost didn't care about 9mm rounds anymore. He knew better though and carefully flanked the guards alongside Hailey who fought hard to stay with him.

He didn't say anything because it was the heat of the battle, but Hailey had taken unnecessary risks. Granted, they paid off as she'd singlehandedly gotten into the security station and surprised the two guards who remained, but he still worried.

Teal'c stayed just behind him covering him, Cam wondered how many times O'Neill, Jackson and Sam had trusted Teal'c to watch their backs, and how strange they must have felt at the beginning to have a Jaffa protecting them.

Vala on the other hand needed no protection. A guard had attempted to ambush her and she quickly put him down with a flurry of improvised martial arts including a 360 backhand and an elbow to the crotch. A final knee to the face had put the guard in la-la land and a smile on Vala's face

The first floor was now secure, but Cam had no idea what to expect on the second floor. He regrouped his team and pointed over to the emergency stairwell exit. "Alright, there might be civvies above us so hold fire till you know they're hostile. FBI's probably roundin' em up but we need the goons in charge."

Hailey nodded and motioned to the door. "After you, sir?"

Vala growled angrily and brushed past them. "Ladies first!"

Teal'c and Cam shared a brief look, and then followed. Hailey just sighed to herself and took up the rear as they moved up to the second floor.

* * *

"Aliens? You're shooting up the place because of _Mexicans!"_

Malcolm had to laugh. He'd already taken two blows to the ribs and he could feel the breakage. His mouth tasted of blood and now he was getting worried that Price might snap. "Even more alien."

Price sputtered for a moment and thumped Malcolm against the wall yet again. Malcolm had decided to be honest, but then again honesty in the SGC wasn't exactly smiled upon. "_More_ alien? What the _fuck_ are you talking about!"

"You ever watch ET?" Malcolm asked, he then shook his head. "No wait, X-files. That's better."

Price snorted and shook his head. "I get it, you're just one of those wacko environmentalists. Well, welcome to real life, you and your friends aren't going to see the light of day ever again."

Malcolm ignored the pain and taste of blood on his lips. He looked at Price and muttered. "Why? What're they paying you to do this?"

Price narrowed his eyes and gripped Malcolm's shoulder pinning him to the wall. "You do your job. If you were really a cop you'd know that."

"Ha-ha-ha…" Malcolm couldn't help but enjoy the irony. "I do." Malcolm braced himself for another blow. SG-1 were sure taking their time.

The guards on the penthouse floor had barricaded the large wooden door, but Teal'c quickly broke through with a hard kick. Gunshots tore the wood into splinters and SG-1 took cover along the sides of the doors. Cam loomed over Hailey and tapped her shoulder. "Flashbangs!"

The staircase provided great cover for both sides. Teal'c and Vala heard as well and prepared. Vala pulled one of the cylinders off her vest and pulled the pin holding down the firing pin. "Ready!"

Teal'c took in a deep breath as Hailey and Vala threw their grenades in and moments later detonated. The flash permeated the smoke and splinter ridden room, guards with MP5s and glocks screamed as they were stunned from the blast.

Cam was the first one in, firing as he charged through. The room was large and plush with expensive furniture and deep colors in decoration and paintings. Two guards near the door fell as the electrical arcs stunned them into unconsciousness. A few unaimed shots landed around him, but Cam didn't let it faze him as he covered the rest of the team's entry.

Teal'c and Vala rushed to the sides and stunned the guards there, while Hailey jumped over an upturned desk and came face to face with a somewhat coherent guard. Hailey ducked and threw a punch getting him in the gut, but cried out as she hit his hidden body armor. The guard grunted and quickly enveloped Hailey with his arms preparing for some kind of wrestling move. Cam was too far to do anything but he quickly saw Hailey spin and drive her elbow into the guard's groin. The man groaned loudly and fell over from the pain.

Cam finally reacted and rushed over, Hailey shook off the pain and kicked the guard into unconsciousness, her hair had come loose in the fray. "Colonel, I'm alright!" She gave him a quick nod and turned back to the fight. Cam brushed past her and laid down suppressing fire on the final door on the other side of the room, giving Hailey time to recover and take cover.

The danger had passed but there were still more guards. A few whimpers from nearby told Cam that civilians were in the area and he needed to focus. "Hey! Civvies! My name is Colonel Cameron Mitchell! Just keep your heads down and leave the building! The FBI will take you into custody and safety outside!"

Nobody seemed to reply. Cam winced and shook his head. Attacking their place of work didn't seem to build trust in him.

* * *

Malcolm closed his eyes and focused. The pain wasn't unbearable, that would come later when he'd scream at the nurses for morphine. What really bothered him was just how loyal this Price was, If the Marine had been given SGC clearance, he had no doubt that the Jaffa would have been hard pressed to beat him. "One or two?"

Price rubbed his sore knuckles and paced around Malcolm, the lights on the ceiling gave him a silhouetted look akin to a demon. "What?"

"Desert Storm one or two?" Malcolm needed this, he needed the time to bring back what little strength he had left. "You said you took fire…one or two?"

Price growled and looked away from Malcolm. "Two, clearing rooms in Fallujah."

"Injuries?"

"Broken ribs, concussion."

Malcolm chuckled. "Didn't break _you_ though huh?"

"Yeah." Price didn't seem to want to talk about it, but Malcolm could tell it was distracting him. "Why? Wish it killed me?"

"Nah." Malcolm spit out a little bit of blood and gave a small prayer. "You might be useful later." Looking up at the surprised Price, Malcolm summoned his adrenaline and leaped up in a tackle. His shoulder drove into the ex-marine and flung him back towards the wall. Malcolm clawed up to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You broke _my_ bones, but I don't break that easily either."

Price grunted as he shook off the shock. He lunged at Malcolm who instead of retaliating, rolled with the hit bringing him down with him. Malcolm spun as he grabbed Price's arms and slammed him into the ground, his knee drilling into Price's groin. Price screamed as the veins on his neck pulsated and turned his face red.

Malcolm rolled off the now incapacitated marine and held his chest which burned from the broken bones and bruising, He gave Price a kick to the head just for good measure before turning away and limping._ "I better get a damn medal this one…"_

* * *

Hailey felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as they neared the final door. She found herself edging to the side for cover and was relieved to see everyone else doing the same. The stairway up to the roof was well behind them, this was the last place the CEO and board had to hide.

Her instincts proved correct as the heavy wooden door suddenly splintered from a barrage of plasma fire, she recognized the automatic nature as that of a Kull Warrior's weapon. A scream from inside drew her attention. "_Sic Semper Tyranus!"_

Another trio of shots, but then silence. Cam's face wrinkled in worry and he nodded towards Teal'c. Together, the two men kicked in the damaged and smoldering door with their weapons brandished.

Hailey was right behind them, but held in her disgust at the scene. Men in expensive looking suits lay dead around a lavish conference room. Some were shot in the back, obviously heading towards the door. At the very end of the room, a body lay in a chair with most of it's head missing, the plasma from the self-inflicted shot cauterizing the deadly wound.

As a team, they checked corners and examined the room. Cam rifled through the office and quickly determined that it was the board of directors for the company's building. Their now dead target – Mr. Tomas Pokorny – lay dead at the head of the table, having shot his own head off.

Hailey wasn't sure what to expect now. They hadn't even found Malcolm and shitstorm just didn't feel like a strong enough word for what this had turned into.

* * *

Sam found herself rubbing her temples as she waited outsie the intensive care unit of the infirmary at Wright Patterson Air Force Base. SG1 had made it through without much more than bumps and bruises, a full team was investigating the building they'd assaulted and more and more frightened her. Goa'uld technology had been found – lots of it. Hidden rooms and laboratories held weapons, naquadah, even some hybrid technology that she knew Area 51 was still prototyping. The Lucian Alliance had done more than just infiltrate, they had gained a foothold.

The IOA was in an uproar. The media had quickly scandalized the event and turned it into a circus. The FBI took the brunt of the heat, drawing their attention away from the casualties and towards the manufactured story of terrorist funding. There was no denying it though, people who couldn't disappear were dead and the IOA had to give families answers.

There were still so many questions, but slowly the answers were starting to come out. Sam turned her head as the door to the private room opened and a nurse exited. "Colonel Carter?"

"Yes?" Sam got up and straightened her uniform. "How is he?"

The nurse turned back and nodded, a middle aged woman a few inches shorter than Sam with dark brunette hair stepped out holding a medical chart. She nodded to the nurse who quietly slipped away. "Colonel."

"Doctor." Sam had arrived too late to meet this woman, but she was hoping her rank would give her some leeway. "I was hoping I could see Agent Barrett."

The Doctor sighed and looked at the ground. "I'd prefer to let him rest, but I know you're probably beating yourself up over it." Sam furrowed her brow and was about to reply when the Doctor raised a hand. "No, he didn't tell me anything about his mission. I know you military types are all hush-hush about your dealings with federal agents and corporate espionage and whatnot. You don't strike me as the marrying type either and you don't look anything like each other so you're obviously not related. It's quite obvious that you're the reason he's in there wishing he'd never stuck his head out when someone was spinning a hammer around."

Sam was flabbergasted. She'd known headstrong doctors before, but this one had just deduced what had been a classified operation without batting an eyelash. Deciding to just endure it, she merely asked again. "That doesn't answer my question."

The doctor opened the door behind her and nodded. "Keep it simple. He's in a lot of pain."

* * *

Malcolm controlled his breathing as he saw her enter the room. Somehow he knew she'd come to see him. Not for the reasons he'd wanted, but something was better than nothing. "Hey."

Sam nodded and moved to his side. He wanted to sit up but the chest harness and casts he wore prevented him from doing that. He knew she was horrified to see just how battered he'd ended up. "Hey."

"I'd salute but…"

Sam chuckled in a flat tone, she pursed her lips and sighed before speaking. "I'm sorry Malcolm. If I'd…" She stopped when Malcolm gave her an amused grin. "…Just because you know what I want to say doesn't mean I shouldn't say it."

Malcolm shrugged as far as his injuries would let him. "Still funny." He winced as his ribs complained at the accelerated heartbeat. "Had to be done – Mitchell briefed me on what they found. I don't know exactly what kind of hornet's nest you've stirred up out there but I'm glad I could help."

Sam smiled, but she still didn't look happy. "It's bad Malcolm, _really_ bad. I… I'm sorry I asked you. I knew it was going to be dangerous and I just couldn't trust anyone else."

"It's my job. Can't really say no if you ask."

"I know… That's.. that's why _I_ asked." Sam bit the insides of her lips, Malcolm could see the shame in her eyes. "That's why I'm sorry."

"Don't." Malcolm said. "Don't get me wrong – I do my job regardless; helping _you_ was just a bonus." It hurt a bit to say it, and not just physically. "Do your job… only way it can really work."

Sam took a deep breath in and reached down to touch Malcolm's arm. He stayed silent as she offered her sympathy. There was still a lot to do out there, but he'd done his part. Now came the task of figuring out what to do with all the people they'd captured in the raid, not the least of which was one Ian Price, currently recovering in the room opposite his own with two MPs guarding him.

* * *

Jack had taken to enjoying a drink out on the balcony of the Atlantis gateroom. He saw what Sam liked about the place – especially at night. San Francisco and Oakland were a nice sight, but it didn't beat the stars though.

"General."

Jack turned to the voice behind him. Woolsey had appeared holding a tablet and unemotive scowl. "Dick."

Woolsey furrowed his brow and nodded respectfully despite the name. "We've been going through SG1's report along with Agent Barrett's account. It seems the Lucian Alliance has been involved on the planet for quite some time."

Jack sighed and leaned back on the railing. "Goody. How long is 'some time'?"

Woolsey moved to the other side of Jack and elaborated. "The Goa'uld, General. Our doctors have confirmed it, the target CEO SG1 went to capture had been infested by a Goa'uld parasite."

"Swell." Jack tightened his fists on the railing. "So things are even worse than what we started with. Was he the only snake there?"

"Indeed he was, but I don't think that means we're in the clear just yet." Woolsey tapped on his tablet and showed Jack the information scrolling past. "As you can see, they were experimenting on Goa'uld level technology but with Earth level industrial capability. The server they'd stolen was going to be updated with crystal technology for infiltration purposes. It seems the Lucian Alliance is interested in our manufacturing and energy base."

"And you know this because…?" Jack asked. Woolsey never did explain anything fully. "Suddenly the Lucians get interested in _our_ technology?"

"We don't know General." Woolsey explained in a deadpan voice. "We don't have enough information to accurately gauge their intentions. What we do suspect is that there are many more of them out there, and perhaps servers are not the only thing they want from us."

Jack just stayed quiet. His job was supposed to be a breeze, they had ancient drones, Atlantis, half a dozen battleships with big honking space guns… Sometimes he wished he could just retire and let someone else deal with it. But that wasn't him, he never ran from his problems, and something told him this entire situation was his fault, ever since that fateful day many years ago that he told Ra to say hi to King Tut for him.


End file.
